Red Eye's Friend
by Popperlolli
Summary: Joey disapears one night and then he comes back changed. Is this the work of something evil or somethibg that needs help?


Red eyes friends

Chapter One Revenge of an enemy

It was raining harshly none stop many flashes of lighting light up the sky. Almost all the lights had gone out in the city. Many people not keen on the idea of having to drive late in the rain had left work and were heading home if not there already. However even a rainstorm could not stop the lights on a small Duel Monsters card shop. Inside that shop on the second floor, in a bed almost completely under the covers was a young boy by the name of Yugi Motto. But he was not an ordinary boy he was the reincarnation of an ancient pharaoh. A pharaoh whose very life force was contained inside a puzzle right next to his bed. Not only that but he was also the winner of the Duel Monsters tournament and had saved the world numerous times but he knew that he never did it alone. His eyes were open but the lightning was not responsible there was something inside him that told him that not all was right with the world. It was just then that he heard a very familiar voice inside his head.

"Yugi you can feel it to?"

Yugi sat up in bed to see an older, partly see through version of him standing next to his bed. This was the spirit that had been locked in his puzzle for 5, 000 years. Yugi knew that this is what linked him to his superior dueling skills and also to his links to a past where he was a pharaoh. A time the spirit had long forgotten. The name of this spirit was Yomi.

"Yeah but I can't tell exactly what it is."

"Nether can I, it feels familiar yet different."

"Oh I hope that our friends are alright."

Yugi lay back down on his bed. Shutting his eye's he drifted off into a deep sleep. Yomi disappeared.

If only Yugi could have known that what was wrong was all about his friends or more importantly his best friend. That friend was Joey Weller who at the moment was in a whole lot of trouble. At that Joey was in chains on a wall being beaten to a pulp by an old enemy who wanted revenge. He was the same one that he, Yugi and Tristan had been able to expellee a long time ago. It looked like he still had not been able to get over it. From the looks of it he had been working out to make him ten times stronger. He also had a few followers he probably promised something to them if they helped him get revenge. As to how he got himself into this well it was all because of a decision he made. It was just this after noon after school he had just departed from his friends. It was then that he heard a small yell from the ally. He immediately thought that someone was hurt so he rushed into the dark ally. At first he saw nothing but then he herd movement behind some garbage bags. As he got closer he saw a large figure come out of the shadows. Joey was confused.

"What the…"

At that moment something hard hit the back of his head from behind and he blacked out. When he woke up he found himself in a dark room with lots of freaks holding bats and knifes. In the center of the room was a very familiar face.

"Remember me, I remember you and I also know that you are going to pay and eventually so will your friends."

'My friends, No I can't let that happen.'

He tried to move but it hurt too much. That's when he realized he was in chains and his shirt had been taken off as well as the pain that coursed through him. He also remembered something else.

"My duel deck"

It was hard to talk with the chain around his neck. He was only able to manage a small mumble but it was loud enough for them to hear. The leader smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Looking for this?"

I his hand was his deck. It was then that Joey felt a small twinge of fear that went through his whole body. It was with that deck that he had duel so many honorable duels. That deck that brought him together with so many of his new found friends.

'What were they going to do with it?'

Yugi awoke with a start at the sound of the phone ringing. He got up sleepily over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" … "No I haven't seen him."… "What?"… "Wait, just calm down Mr. Weller." … "Don't worry I'll get my friends together and we'll look for him." … "Yes I'll call them right know, Good Bye"

Hew set the phone back on the receiver. He turned to face Yomi who looked just as concern as Yugi.

"Joey's Dad hasn't seen Joey since he left for school and he hasn't called."

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that where ever he is we have to find him fast."

Suddenly there was a strong light coming from the other side of the room. As both Yomi and Yugi looked over they saw that the Millennium Necklace was glowing a vibrant gold.

"What is it trying to tell use?"

"I'm not sure Yugi."

Yugi pick it up and stared at the eye in the center of the necklace. It seemed to be calling out to him and the Pharaoh. Maybe…

"Hey do you think that it knows where Joey is."

"Perhaps."

Yugi grasped the necklace in his hand firmly. It was worth it if it could tell him where his friend was. Joey could even be in danger. Suddenly there was a flash through his mind and he saw a vision of the Millennium Necklace. They found themselves in a dark room with a dim purple light. What the two of them saw sent a chill down there spins. They saw Joey but they wish they didn't. He was chained up and surrounded by street punks. Yugi recognized one as the kid they had expelled so long ago. He had a knife they saw him raise it high above his hand and quickly brought it down. A serge of panic went trough both Yugi and Yomi.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

They suddenly found themselves in Yugi's bedroom. They were both panic stricken. They couldn't allow that to happen they knew that much but what if that was happening right now. What if they were to late? Yugi's eyes watered at the thought of losing his best friend.

"We have to find him fast!"

"Yes but where do we start."

"From what it looked like, Joey's was in a old building like the ones at the dock. We'll start there!"

Ten minutes later Yugi was by the docks with an umbrella and two worried friends. After looking a while together as a group they decided to split up so they could cover more ground. While walking and calling Joey's name Yomi alerted Yugi.

"Yugi, I feel a strange presence here."

Now Yugi was worried.

'Joey, where are you?'

If that question were to be answered then it would be, trapped in building number 27 with a mad man and a gang with his duel deck and a knife. Joey couldn't move, not just because of the chains but also because of fear. They had a knife right above his deck. 'What were they going to do to it?' The leader laughed

"I've herd that you're precious deck is the most important thing in your life," said the leader "So let's see how well you go without it."

'No!' Joey mentally shouted 'My cards, I've had most of them for a long time, some when I was in dullest kingdom…'

The leader chuckled "Not so tuff now with out your friend Yugi now are ya?"

'Yugi? Yeah my best friend, he gave me some of my best cards. I can't let them take those cards!' Joey realized

With all his remaining strength Joey lifted himself as high as he could so that he was nearly looking at the leader in the eye. Then pulled at the chains.

"Y-you better not touch my cards-s." He said as strongly as he could but his legs gave under him and he fell back to his knees. They all laughed at him.

"Hmm, he seems to be quite attached to these here cards, let's see what we have here." He began to search through Joey's deck until he came to one that interested him. He lifted it up to examine it more closely.

"Well looky here boys." He turned the card around so that they could all see the picture of a black dragon with red eyes.

'No, my Red eyes,' Joey realized 'It's the card I gave Yug once as a sine of our friendship.' "Get your filthy hands off my Red eyes." He yelled

The leader laughed "So this one means a lot to you, dose it? Then I hope you don't mind me doing this." He took the knife and began to scrape the back of the card.

"Stop it!" Joey yelled

"Oh didn't like that, well then how about this?" he began to scratch around the picture of the Red eyes.

"Put the card down!" Joey said in raged as he yanked at the chains.

The leader looked at him surprised that he could move after a beating like that. But the stare turned into a smirk.

"Oh well then I guess you won't like me doing this?" He raised the knife high over his head. IT seems in slow motion as Joey watched the knife come closer to the card.

'No, my card, that card is one of my most treasured possessions. I can't let him destroy it. I can't! I WON'T!'

If you could see right into Joey's eye you could see they were blazing. And if you were to see the Red eyes card you would have seen the eyes glow red right before it was engulfed in a blinding light. The gang yelled in pain of being blinded by the light. Joey looked on in confusion.

"W-what's going on?"

What's going on was the first question in Yugi's, Taya's and Tristan's mind when they felt it. A strange power that gripped they're very soul and left them in a state of panic. As they all looked up to the night sky they saw smoke coming from one of the sheds. Running as quickly as they could all three of Joey's friends rushed to the sores of the explosion. Half hoping that they would find their friend and half hoping that their friend was no-where near the explosion. Soon they all met near the old dock building, which was now on fire.

"What do you think going on in there?" ask Tristan

"I don't know but I hope Joey's alright." Said Taya who was obviously as worried all of them.

Suddenly multiple screams of fear came from with in the building, then about five street thugs ran out of the building with a look of pure terror on they're faces. They all seemed to be screaming about some sort of monster. As Yugi watched the thugs run out of there he felt the presence of the pharaoh speaking to him.

"Yugi I believe it is time for me to take over."

"All right then."

The millennium puzzle around his neck began to glow with a vibrant light. When it died down, the pharaoh stood in Yugi's place.

"I'm going to see if Joey is in there."

"We're coming to." Said Tristan

"No, this building could collapse any minute there is no point in all of use getting caught in there."

"But..." said Taya but the pharaoh cut her off

"Don't worry my millennium puzzle will protect me."

Taya still looked worried "Be careful."

He nodded then turned and ran inside the smoking building. There was so much smoke that he had to cover his eyes with his arm. He could only make out some objects past the flame. He looked around franticly but found no trace of Joey.

"JOEY! Joey, are you in hear! Answer me!"

Thought the heavy smoke and flames he was able to make out a figure. With it's back to him.

"Joey is that you?"

He tried to get closer but as he did the figure seemed to change. Something log grew from its back. Yugi stopped in surprise.

"What is that?"

The figure turned to face him. Thought the smoke he could clearly see a pair of red eyes. Suddenly it spoke with a dark and eerie voice.

"You have nothing to fear my pharaoh." It said "You will see Joey again soon, do not worry yourself."

"How do you know about Joey?" the pharaoh yelled at the creature " Who are you?"

It didn't answer in stead the creature spread it's wings and lifted itself into the air. It landed with it's back to the pharaoh on the window ledge. With one finale glance at the pharaoh it flew off into the night.

"No wait, who are you?" the pharaoh yelled

Before he could go after it a burning support fell in front of him. He saw a concerned Yugi beside him.

"We have to get out of hear." Yugi said

With that the pharaoh ran out of the building. He finally made it out to see Taya and Tristan looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded "But I couldn't find Joey."

"I'll go call the fire department." Said Tristan as he ran to find a telephone.

Taya looked up to the sky 'Oh Joey, where are you.'

Far away from there in the night sky was the same creature that both the pharaoh and Yugi saw. As it gracefully flew across the city it's yellowish hair blew in the wind. With a final sweep of its black wings it landed on an apartment building and looked at the brilliant full moon over-head.

End of Chapter One 


End file.
